Eyes of Stone
by KryptKeeper
Summary: New Girl Elizabet causes a storm when she starts to attend Hogwarts in her 6th year. Draco, Harry, Ron, Ash and many others and instantly infatuated with this beautiful mysterious girl...but is there more to her than meets the eye? Read on to find out!


Hello all you wonderful and amazing Fanfic writers and readers! Here is my New and First Fanfic! i hope you enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Never have. Never will. Lucky J.K Rowling! I also do not own any other characters mentioned from J.K's Books. I Do, though, Claim ownership of Elizabet Le Fay (though not the surname) and her mum and dad and house elf.

I think that's everything! now lets get reading!!!

* * *

I was always known as the player, always.  
My name was Elizabet; I like to be called nothing else.  
It was who i was... who i am  
I came from Bauxbatons Academy of Magic, and I loved it there. It was home  
I was followed by boys every where  
People used to bet weather i was part veela.  
I'm not.  
I'm just me.  
Always me.  
I never wanted to move.  
It just happened.  
I was born in Britain; and I have lived in France for as long as I can remember.  
I spoke fluent French and English.  
I have a mixed accent. But apart from that I was normal, well as normal as any one could be.  
The one thing that told me a part from veela was my hair.  
I was fair skinned with the darkest hair, almost black, it was wavy and fell down my back like a 'river' as someone had said. I had a perfect nose, perfect mouth, perfect eyebrows and perfect figure, most girls envied me, I can see their point, but I'd rather be them than me. Most of the time. I can have any boy I desire, and some that I don't  
I had friends, but not close friends as they are too scared I would take their boyfriends. I didn't have boyfriends or relationships, I had flings, I would go out with another boy when I dumped one, too cheer me up. I didn't like players. I would 'fling' with a boy if he wasn't going out with someone already... but they sure would go out with me...  
but I had 2 big problems...  
1) I can read minds  
2) any one I don't like I can turn to stone.  
that's another reason I don't have friends...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay.  
So reading minds was different.  
So was turning people to stone, okay it's a lot different.  
I've learnt to control it.  
Sorta.  
My parents are, kinda what muggles call 'undercover agents' but obviously wizards. The whole of my family are wizards.  
Not many people like my family because I'm related to some one not many people like, for many reasons.  
I understand of course, who wouldn't? When you have one of the evilest relatives of all time.  
No, it's not You-Know-Who,  
though sometimes I wish it was, it would be a lot better. Trust me. It's that bad.  
From what you've just heard (read) you can understand that I don't really tell people, voluntarily. You have to understand why.  
But if people really wanted to know, they could find out pretty easily, it wouldn't be that difficult.  
Some people in my family, sometimes including my parents, like to stick to her ways, I don't.  
I would rather go shopping with friends on weekends, if I had any, instead of practicing dark magic, which I don't use… most of the time.  
My mother has her name, it's from her side that I'm directly related to her, I don't know why she called me Elizabet, she just did...  
I absolutely HATE being related to Morgan Le Fay...

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

if u don't no who that is she is King Arthur's Half Sister  
She is a Dark Sorceress  
and one of Merlin's Greatest enemy's...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

* * *

"Why I ask you Why" I shouted at my mother  
"I told you it's for him, he has taken great interest into our family because of our great family history and great Family name" mother explained for the millionth time.  
"I am NOT going, and that is final, this discussion has ended" I screamed back at her  
"I will tell you when the discussion has ended" she shouted at my retreating back.

"He will be arriving in 60 minutes-" why the hell does she say everything in minutes? Can't she be normal and say an hour like everyone else? No coz she's Morgan le Fay the 11th isn't she

"-so please-" she said 'please', a miracle

"-go and get ready". I wondered why she had said please, she never does because she's 'Morgan Le Fay the 11th', I pity my dad, I really do, but I'm not allowed to call him 'dad' no I have to call him Father because my 'Mother'... well you get the picture.  
This is me. A 'normal' 16 year old girl having an argument with my parents. I hated the lot of them. I wanted to stay at Bauxbatons with my 'friends' but no; I have to go to 'Hagwarts' as I called it.  
I took a peek into my mothers mind to see what this was all about; she hated it when I did this. This was her thoughts:  
"Oh I hope she puts that beautiful long black dress on, it shows a bit of skin but not too much, I hope he likes her and our family, of course he agrees to our ways, but if he likes her enough... I don't mind marrying off my first daughter to an evil wizard, who isn't now a days? The second child will obviously be named Morgan I hope I have a daughter... I knew Elizabet was different, that's why she doesn't have my name... oh no why is she looking at me like that...is she…oh no..."  
"I HATE YOU MOTHER I REALLY HATE YOU!!!"  
I had read more than I had bargained for... I had learned a lot more in 1 minute than I had in 16 years from my mother, sometimes she forgets my...'little problem'  
So this is what I have learnt:  
1) My Mother wants me to marry 'You-Know-Who'  
2) She was having another child and  
3) She always knew I was different… even when I was little, how??  
By the time I had finished thinking this all through I had made my way up to my attic bedroom and opened my walk – in wardrobe, I went to the back of the closet and picked up (to me) a horrible black silk dress… I hate that dress…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I slipped on the black dress, made from black widow spider silk, whenever I wore this I felt... evil. Whenever I wore this dress, something bad happens...always.  
I did my hair so that my hair would fall in neat ringlets down my back...I always did this when I wanted to impress a boy, how was this different? Except the boy...was a bit older, more like 100 years older!  
I applied my make up very Gothic like, completely different from my normal make up choices, but this wasn't for me...  
I stepped in to my incredibly high killer heels, I would have to try not to fall down which is quiet difficult for me. Whenever I wear heels something happens I just thank whosoever up there that I'm already quiet tall.  
I rang for my maid/house elf thingy to help me down the stairs. She is the only one I can really trust and because I can't turn her into stone if she annoys me. I love house elves.  
She led me down the stairs to my Mother, where I tried yet again to turn her into stone, but, alas, no, as she is a blood relative of mine, I am unable to turn her into stone. At least, that's what I think, I tried once at a family meal, it didn't work. I would have done it a long time ago if I was able.  
My mother looked so proud when I walked in the door to our grand living room. I also hate living in a mansion.  
To be honest I hate my life altogether, but there's no time to dwell on the happy things now...  
From somewhere in the house I heard a doorbell ring... oh hell, he's here!!  
I kept my breathing calm and balanced so I wouldn't start to hyperventilate. He walked (or glided) gracefully in to the room. Oh I'm in trouble now I thought when his eyes, which shone like rubies in the darkness, scanned the room and landed on me. He searched my face with great interest.  
"It is a pleasure to finally meet you" he spoke with an ice cold voice.  
"And the pleasure is returned" I said with as much ice, my mothers eyes flickered towards me, telling me, no warning me not to push my luck, and for some reason I was more scared of her than I was of him.  
"now now Morgan, your daughter is perfectly in her rights to say what she likes, but I have only one question to ask you" I wondered at the first part of his sentence how did he no what my Mother was going to say...or what she was thinking  
He couldn't be, could he?

* * *

Well...What do you think?? Please let me know. All Reviews and ratings welcome, and to be honest, i love criticism because it help improve my writing :D

No Silent Reader's Please.

Thankings

Bethalamus xx


End file.
